Songs of Ascendancy
by Luxurien
Summary: Draco gets attacked by a Siren, and slowly starts to turn into one. As he learns the intricacies of being a male Siren he finds himself lusting after Hermione Granger, who is immune to his new powers.


Songs of Ascendancy

* * *

Summary: Draco gets attacked by a Siren, and slowly starts to turn into one. As he learns the intricacies of being a male Siren he finds himself lusting after Hermione Granger, who is immune to his new powers.

* * *

Warning: a lot of suggestive and sexual themes including many kinks, questionable situations and more. This isn't meant to depict a healthy relationship but may later on. Read at your own risk.

* * *

Draco stood on the wooden balcony, at the edge of his father's estate in South Africa. Vines reached up and circled the hard wooden paneling, extending through the cracks on the floor and against the doors of the building which meshed in perfectly against the cliff edge. The clouds were soft white wisps in the afternoon sky, the sun shone with a strong warmth that burned the wood and felt nice against Draco's bare feet. He was naturally always cold.

This particular estate was located against the edge of a fjord, unseeable by muggles and even those wizards who didn't know to look for it. Harsh waves washed against the mountainous area below and the salty scent of the sea filled Draco's being.

It was calming. Scotland was cold this time of year, and Draco was glad he could relax away from it all, even if only for the short winter break. Although Umbridge did favor the Slytherins, Draco found a strong distaste for the professor in himself. His father had been stressed lately - he wasn't a fool, he could tell something was up, and he suspected it had to do with the dark lord.

The birds sang their tune as Draco watched, thinking about how quickly things changed and how much stress he too, felt. Crabbe and Goyle were loyal to him at least, but at times he felt alone even when surrounded by others - a feeling that was ever stronger now that he and all his friends were under the eyes of the dark lord.

A screeching sound pierced Draco's ears and instantly he whirled around widely, his thoughts instantly blaring towards the worst - the dark lord perhaps? Draco removed his wand from his robe at record speed, swishing it as he whirled around for the source of the scratchy sound.

But the sound was coming from the sea. The hairs on his neck stood as he looked towards the caves on the other side of the fjord. It was a magical creature, most likely.

Self preservation had him pause instead of rushing in. He did not know what creature it was, but it could be dangerous for him or for his family if he didn't take care of it. His mother and father had sent him here via portkey to join him later - the Dark Lord had taken up residence in Malfoy Manor and wanted him as far away from the place as possible. He had only house elves with him - and who knew when his parents would arrive.

The house was warded of course, but would it bring the safety required? Should he hunt for a portkey back to Malfoy Manor and risk coming face to face with the Dark Lord himself?

As he weighed his options, Draco's eyes never left the caves where the sound had once come from, and he watched now as a bright and colorful, feathery creature emerged.

Draco took a step back and then found he could move no more - the creature had dark green eyes, the shade of an alligator or a danky swamp - and the moment those eyes locked with his own deep grey ones he knew he was being hunted. His mind rebelled against the magic that was holding him in place, fighting, as the creature spread its wings - or arms - wingarms - and flew upwards to be face level with him.

It had blood. Blood on its face, around its mouth, fresh blood that dropped into the abyss of the ocean water below. Its sharp claws had crusted, dried blood with pieces of - organs? Skin? Something vile attached.

As Draco watched in horror the creature smirked. It smirked.

And then came perhaps the most beautiful sound Draco had ever heard. Music, coming from its mouth, the creature sang as Draco shook, fear and desire coursing through him, a response to the situation but also the song that forced reactions out of him.

His wand fell with a clatter against the wooden balcony as the creature grew closer and closer to Draco, until finally it touched his face.

Draco wanted to retch, preferably all over the creature's disgustingly bright feathers, when it bit into his skin. Draco couldn't even scream as a strange venom seems to flow through his body and the world swirled.

He barely heard his father screaming a spell and a blinding flash of light that became the last thing he saw.

* * *

When he awoke, the first thing Draco noticed was his sense of smell. It was stronger than before. Suddenly everything was stronger. He could smell the wood, the individual particles in the air, the pungent tangerines that grew alongside his home, and even the fish in the sea. Then it was gone, as if reduced within mere seconds.

When he opened his eyes the world was bright, but not painful. The world slid back to normalcy as he sat up against the bed. He felt no pain or even grogginess, instead the world was sharp and clear, and his memories went back to the creature from earlier. How long had he been out?

Draco tossed the covers over and slid off the bed - someone had changed him into his silky silvery blue pajamas - and looked around the room. It was his own, the one he stayed in in his home in South Africa. The furniture was of the same bamboo shade wood, the floor was glossy but there was a soft rug at the foot of his bed, and there were two windows from which the light of the day swam inside, basking the room in its glow.

Draco strode out of his room and into the hallway outside, his muscles felt remarkably relaxed somehow.

As he walked towards the living room he could hear two distinct voices - ones he recognized. It was his father and his head of house - professor Snape.

Draco paused before deciding to enter instead of eavesdrop - his father rarely kept things from him without reason, and whatever reason was one he was willing to accept. Usually his life.

"-Ix it!"

"It cannot be! There is nothing more-." Severus Snape stopped short as he heard a Draco entered the room, his dark tunnels for eyes glancing over at the teen, his dark figure otherwise unmoving. "Hello Draco."

"Hello Professor. Father." Draco greeted with nods in each direction.

"Draco, it's good that you're awake. We have much to discuss and only a few hours before we need to go to King's Cross." Lucius spoke quickly. Draco could see lines of stress under his father's eyes and creasing his forehead. Lucius's eyes contained deep seated concern.

Draco nodded and sat down on one of the soft cushions of the sofa in the living room. His eyes glanced towards the double glass doors leading to the balcony where he knew he was attacked. A house elf was scrubbing the floors.

"I must get going." Severus Snape announced, his eyes boring into Draco, though his speech at Lucius. "I trust you can explain to Draco?"

"I can. Go." Lucius said curtly, and a moment later a soft PPP was heard as Severus apparated away.

"Explain what father?" Draco asked, reaching for some fruit on the coffee table before him. His hand clenched around a peach as his eyes darted curiously towards his father.

Lucius sat down across from Draco. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. More than great really."

Lucius nodded and observed Draco for a moment, who was now biting into the juicy fruit.

"Do you remember much?"

"I was attacked. Some bird like creature."

"It was a siren."

"A siren then." Draco said between bites, juice dribbling down his chin, which he wiped off with his wrist.

"Do you know what a siren is?"

"Creature that seduces men and eats them alive." Draco recounted. He was quite familiar with magical beasts even if he hated the class. It was a side effect of his magical heritage, he had always been surrounded by magic.

"Do you know what happens if you suffer the bite of a siren and survive?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, mid bite. If his father asked, something did happen, and it couldn't be good otherwise it wouldn't be brought up. "No."

"You turn into a siren yourself."

"Is that possible? I have never heard of a male siren." Draco said, eyebrow raised.

"It is rare, but yes sirens can be men as well. Male sirens are not accepted by other sirens and if they find out you exist you would be hunted by the creatures." Lucius said his fist tightening around his wand reflexively. "Sirens naturally attract whatever sex they have an interest in. I assume that means women will be naturally attracted to you."

"Of course." Draco was almost insulted by the question, but there was no doubting in his mind he had an attraction to both sexes. Did this mean he would be attractive to... Everyone? That was quite pleasant. He could live with that.

"But you must keep your magic to yourself lest it become known and you are hunted." Lucius continued.

"Is it possible to keep the magic contained?" Draco asked, his mind wandering back to the siren. He did not find it attractive at all.

"Yes it is. You will learn how under the tutelage of Severus, he will help. However... You will still suffer the... Needs of a siren. I expect that to be no problem for you. Be safe about it."

"Needs?" Draco asked, wondering what that meant. A more pressing question however, saved him having to get the answer which he felt would be somehow uncomfortable to discuss with his father of all people. "Father I had no attraction to that siren, if it naturally attracts others then was it really a siren? It did not attract me."

"It was weakened. That is why you survived." Lucius continued. "I do not know much about sirens myself beyond what we have discussed, I will do my research, and Severus can help you, he is much more versed in magical creatures than I. We must head back to King's Cross, Draco. I need to return to the Dark Lord." Draco suddenly noticed the tiredness in his father's voice. "I wish I could stay and help you, Draco."

Draco left the peach put on the table for the house elf to pick up and stood. "I can take care of myself, father. I will be okay. I feel fine." Draco lied. In reality, he was confused by what had happened, he was anxious about what this change meant, about what sirens were. Yet somehow there was this haunting calm over him as if he had been given a calming draught. On that thought he probably had been given a calming drought.

"I'm glad."

* * *

So far being a siren didn't sound so bad. If there had been some glaringly terrible side effect, his father would have told him. Draco didn't feel any different. He wasn't in pain from the attack - he had been knocked out for only a few hours at most even.

If anything he felt remarkably good. On top of that apparently a side effect would be that people would find him even more attractive than they already did - who would mind that?

No being a siren couldn't possibly be all that bad. Draco smirked as he stalked through King's Cross with his mother - who hadn't yet been informed about his accident.

They said their goodbyes by the Hogwarts Express and Draco prepared to return to his school when his entire world shattered.

It started with a scent. It intoxicated him entirely, filling him, it was a floral scent he couldn't quite place, but it drove into his very soul like no scent could possibly do. Draco shuddered as everything he had felt the need, the desire, to find its source.

Then came the sound. It was a voice, one he was painfully familiar with, a voice he could easily recognize by all the times he had been repulsed by it, yet he could not be repulsed now. The voice was harsh, yet feminine, it spoke spoke with confidence as it said goodbye. The voice belonged to a mudblood. Yet somehow, that little fact was the last thing on Draco's mind as the voice reverberated through his bones, clenching him, binding him even, and drawing him in a way the siren from before never could. Draco's breath hitched as desire courses through his veins, desire he could not comprehend yet wanted oh so much. He could barely think, to rebel against his traitorous body against the desire to own that voice. The voice of Hermione Granger.

When he turned to look at her, he came undone. In the past he never spared more than a single glance at Granger. Why would he? She was nothing special, and she was a mudblood. But now, now all of his senses felt overwhelmed. He felt the need to touch her buddy hair, her soft skin that somehow glowed as she smiled - was a smile as perfect as this one possible? - at her parents. Her dark brown eyes drew him in and he stopped breathing for a moment. In that moment nothing else existed in the world. Lust like no other controlled his body and if not for his mother's voice ringing through his conscience Draco would probably have walked over and kissed her right there in front of everyone. But his mother did speak, breaking his trance, breaking the euphoria Draco felt at Hermione's presence.

"Draco, are you alright?" Narcissa Malfoy asked, her bright eyes filled with concern.

"Oh. Fine." Draco tore his eyes away and turned back to face his mother, his earlier emotions withering away and leaving him feeling empty inside.

"Owl me every day. It is being watched but it doesn't matter." Narcissa shook her head, causing strands of blonde hair to swirl with her, and she hugged her son. Draco wrinkled his nose at his mother's perfume. It wasn't a bad scent by any means, but a scent reminded him that there was another that he would much rather be smelling that wasn't too far away. Speaking of - how could he have smelled Granger from so far away? She wasn't far, but certainly not close enough to smell.

The very idea that the scent from earlier would be that much stronger at its source had Draco's pants tighten uncomfortably, his eyes widen and his hand grip tight at the trolley.

"Draco?" His mother asked, eyes narrowing.

"I have to go join Greg and Vince." Draco said shaking his head, his knuckles white if dangerously against the trolley.

"Of course dear..." Narcissa spoke softly, as Draco charmed his suitcase off the trolley and towards the Hogwarts express. Draco hardly noticed that he didn't have to speak or even flick his wand to do this, but his mother had. He didn't notice the mixture of pride and shock on his mother's features. All his thoughts were centered around a bushy haired bookworm and try as he might to drive them out, they would not leave. He stopped fighting them.

* * *

Draco noticed, quite to his pleasure, that his father had been right. He was surrounded by girls mostly - though he did get an occasional look from the same sex - as he headed for his compartment.

Pansy gushed as she sat next to Draco, closer than he would have liked. In the past he would have loved her touch on his skin, her whispers endlessly stroking his ego, yet right now they had the opposite effect - he could not bring himself to welcome her touch. Admiration was nice, he was enjoying that from everyone around, even from those of other houses who looked at him with scorn were drawn to him and could not explain why, yet it wasn't so strong that they became suspicious, just small changes in disposition. He must have been oozing pheromones or something.

Pansy, who felt she had some claim over Draco as his girlfriend felt comfortable acting on her desires and Draco found himself oddly disgusted by it - a feeling he could not explain even to himself.

A few hours into the ride, Draco excused himself from his friends. He knew they were suspicious of him and his unusual behavior but he couldn't think. He had sat silently most of the ride, looking out, barely answering their questions. Most likely they believed it had something to do with the Dark Lord - it was no secret among death eater families that the Malfoys were no longer in favor. Yet he felt he couldn't breathe, his mind was awry and it bothered him.

He got up initially, to walk off his thoughts, something he did very occasionally. He wasn't intending to - but as he walked past he noticed through the window that Granger sat in a cart by herself, her nose hidden behind a book.

For a moment he just watched, mesmerized by the beauty of the moment - of her. He wouldn't have moved either, if someone hadn't bumped into him and awoken him from his second trance like state with the ... The mudblood! Anger coursed through Draco at the thought of Granger dominating his thoughts. He barely heard the squeaky "I'm so sorry Malfoy!" Muttered by a third year Slytherin as he went his way.

Without putting much thought into it, Draco slid the door of the cabin open and walked in. The door shut on its own behind him and Granger immediately dropped the book her nimble hand reaching for her wand.

Draco focused intensely on her luscious red lips, which were ever so softly moist from her nibbling on them while she read her book. Draco grabbed her hand before she reached her wand and held her other arm back, bending slightly as he did so - it was an odd position.

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?!" Hermione hissed. "Let me go, or I will scream."

Her voice. It was beautiful. It was music to his ears, her scent was just as he imagined it the entire ride so far, only better somehow. The movement of her throat as she threatened him alone was enough for Draco to feel waves of pleasure rake through his body.

Without thinking, he roughly slid his leg between hers, so that he could be closer to her in a more comfortable position, her eyes widened as she struggled under his hands, her mouth opening to scream - Draco quickly leaned forward and captured her scream with his lips.

Taste. She tasted sweet, like a fruit, perhaps a strawberry. The shock of the kiss had been enough for Granger to stop struggling for a moment, a beautiful moment.

Draco had missed several girls in his time. Pansy, his girlfriend, was a good kisser he had thought. But now he knew it was nothing. It was nothing on Granger, who was probably a goddess of kissing, and he hadn't even gotten far. Their lips had just met, and his tongue brushed over her lower lip, licking the soft flesh. He moaned softly, euphoria taking over.

For a moment he even thought that Granger kissed back. She must have because their tongues touched for one brief semi-second, one that took Draco straight to cloud 9, convinced that nothing could be nicer than the feeling of their tongues wrapped together. They should be kissing all the time, he decided.

Then sudden, sharp pain. An unfortunate part of the position that Draco had chosen meant that while one of his legs rested between here, she too, had a leg between his. She chose this moment to move it up, hard, kicking him where he least wanted it.

Draco screamed as he separated. "What in the bloody hell was that for?" Draco's hands reached between his legs as he fell to his knees before her, groaning in pain, his eyes rolling back. Magic coursed through him, healing, as Granger grinned in satisfaction.

"I could ask you the same thing Malfoy." She spoke with unrestrained hate.

The pain ceded - it was far too quick to be normal, yet in the moment Draco did not question it. Instead he seethed with anger as he rose and crushed himself against Granger once more, inhaling her scent.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked in a whisper.

"What are YOU doing to ME?" Hermione shoved Draco off, causing him to hit the seats opposite hers. He couldn't even bring himself to mind the position or what she had done.

"You've poisoned me!" Draco accused, trying to look angry.

"I didn't poison you." Hermione shook her head as she spoke venomously. "Now I suggest you get out before I hex you. And if you _ever _touch me again I will do things to you that even the darkest magic could not even possibly imagine." Hermione had her wand out now, and it was pointing directly at Draco.

Draco stared, unmoving, reminded of himself and the situation now that he was under threat. He was lusting - quite uncontrollably - after a mudblood. How disgraceful. Never mind that said mudblood's threat rang remarkably within him. He knew she was brilliant, as begrudgingly as he might admit it – her words were probably true. Or maybe she was playing with him. It didn't matter either way – he didn't want to find out if her words held any truth to them.

With a grunt, Draco got to his feet, brushed off his robes, and grimaced as he left the compartment, managing to shoot one last glare at Granger, whose wand was still pointing at him as he left.

Granger's threat had knocked sense into Draco for what seemed like the first time since he noticed her at King's Cross. He needed to go to his professor and find out what was happening. Why was he so uncontrollably attracted to Granger? Hell he practically assaulted her, he was surprised he got away with only a kick to the groin. Considering Granger's past and abilities he could have been much worse off.


End file.
